Jealousy
by Karen0111
Summary: Alisa couldn't sleep because of a single thought that won't leave her alone.


Alisa couldn't sleep. She's been thinking about one thing, and it won't leave her alone. She placed her hand over her chest because her heart was beating fast when she thinks about it.

 _Why am I so bothered by this? I mean, if he likes her, then he likes her..._

She thought trying to deny it, calming her beating heart.

Group A is currently in Roer for their field study, and this is their second night. And right now, all Alisa could think about was what she heard that happened the night before. More specifically, that Rean sneaked out and met with a girl, captain Claire. From what Fie said, he was speechless when he saw her in a cocktail dress. Just the thought made Alisa mad. A few minutes later, Alisa calmed down a little, then mentally sighed.

 _I know I love him, but we aren't even in a relastionship. So he can be with whoever he likes..._

She shook her head and sat up.

 _I really can't sleep, I think I'll drink some tea..._

She got out of bed, and went out of her room, making her way to the kitchen. She saw that the lights were open and thought for a while.

 _Huh... Sharon must still be awake..._

She arrived, and saw her assumptions were right. Sharon was clean up when Alisa entered.

"Lady Alisa, why are you still up?" Sharon asked, halting whatever she was doing.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was planning on brewing some tea." Alisa explained.

"Here, let me brew it." The maid offer, smiling. She brought out the tea pot and tea leaves.

"Thank you." Alisa took a seat, waiting for the pot of tea. A few minutes later, sharon placed a tea cup and the tea pot in front of her.

"Here you go, Lady Alisa." The maid poured some into the cup and served it. Alisa thanked her once again and took a sip.

"Now then, please excuse me, I have things to do." Sharon said, as she bowed and left. Alisa just stayed at the kitchen, thinking while taking sips of her tea.

 _I want to be with him... no no! Don't think about it..._

She shook her head, trying to shoo away the thought.

 _I have to stop thinking about him so much..._

She heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. She assumed that it was Sharon, but when she turned to look at the entrance, it wasn't the Reinford's super maid, but their leader. Alisa immediately tensed up.

 _Why is the world so cruel to me..._

"Oh hey Alisa!" Rean said when he saw the archer.

"R-Rean! Why are you still up?" Alisa asked, suttering a little.

"I couldn't really sleep. So I thought I would walk around alittle." The leader explained.

"Oh, I see, would you like some tea then?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks!" Alisa stood up, and grabbed another tea cup from the cupboard, and poured some tea into the cup. They both sat down and took a sip.

"So, why are you awake?" Alisa nearly spat out her tea, blushing furiously.

"Um, n-nothing." She replied, still blushing. Rean looked at her, and sighed.

"Are you still mad about what happened the night before?" Alisa remembered and glared at him again for the umpteenth time today.

"Come on! I told you, I didn't know she was gonna dress like that!" He explained, causing Alisa to glare at him harder. She finished her tea and angrily stood up and left, only for Rean to grab her arm, stopping her from leaving. Alisa was shocked and tried to break free.

"That isn't the only reason why your mad at me, is it?" Alisa stopped and looked at him.

"How did you..."

"I can sense that there were other reasons." He let's her go, and she doesn't try to escape.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asks, concern in his voice. Alisa stayed silent for a while.

"B-because..." She couldn't reply, she was very nervous.

What do I say? Should I say that I'm in love wit him and I was jealous...

"Because you comforted me, talked to me. Then afterwards, you go run to another girl." Alisa finally said, making Rean step back in shock.

"W-what?" Rean was still shocked. Tears started to form in Alisa's eyes.

"You lead me on, thinking that maybe you feel about me the same way I feel about you." Rean's shock was replaced with a questioning face.

"How do you feel about me?" Alisa started blushing behind her tears.

"I... I'm in love with you Rean." Alisa finally said what she wanted to get off her chest. While Rean was in shock by the confession, taking a step back.

"I was mad because I felt that you tricked me. After you talked to me I was planning on confessing once we got back. But hearing you tried to meet up with Captain Claire alone broke my heart, making me think that you don't feel the same way." Alisa explain, looking away as tears continue to flow. She looked back up to Rean and saw that he's still wearing that shocked expression. Feeling nervous, Alisa quickly wiped away her tears and spoke up.

"A-Anyways, we need to be up early tomorrow, so let's go to sleep. Let's both forget what happened to-" Alisa was cut off when Rean pulled her into a hug, causing Alisa to be the shock one.

"I don't think I'll ever forget what you said tonight!" Rean exclaimed happily, with a huge smile on his face.

"R-Rean!" Alisa tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Alisa," Rean started.

"Ever since we met by the station, I knew there was something about you. And when that thing happened at the old school house on the first day, I wanted to get the message clear to you that I wanted to save you from the fall. And when we were grouped together in the same group for our first field study, that's when I realized how kind and caring you were. Soon, when we spend time together during our free days, I felt something developing inside me, a feeling I that never thought would form. And that night in Nord, gave me a sense of realization on what that feeling was. And last night fully confirmed that feeling. And it's that," Rean pulled away from the hug, holding her by her shoulders and stared deeply into her red eyes, and grab and held one of her hand.

 _Are you telling me..._

"That I'm in love with Alisa Reinford." Alisa started crying, knoing that he loved her back. She tackled him with a hug, and cried into his shirt.

"You really mean it? That you love me?" She asked to confirm, looking back at him.

"Yes, I really do." Rean reassured.

"Really really?" Rean laughed, and used one of his hand to cup her cheek.

"Do you want me to show you?" Rean whispered, leaning down slowly. Alisa blushed and nodded slowly. Rean leaned down and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Alisa felt like she was in heaven, with the kiss alone. They broke after a minute, and pressed the forehead together, smiling and giggling.

"I love you, Alisa. I always will." Rean promised, holding her hand once again.

"I love you too, Rean. Always." Alisa said. Their sweet time was soon cut short when they heard whistling and clapping by the kitchen entrance.

"Way to go Rean!" Crow cheered as he whistle. The newly formed couple blushed madly.

"S-s-since when where you guys there?!" The archer asked, extremely nervous.

"When Rean was confessing." Fie answered, nonchalantly.

"We weren't watching, we promise!" Elliot said, trying to relax the couple.

"But we were listening. Thanks to a certain someone." Machias glared at Crow. The glare alone was a sign that Crow was the one who brought them down.

"H-hey! Don't throw me under the bus!" Crow said. Rean could only laugh nervously while Alisa was glaring at Crow.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Alisa alone for a little while more?" Rean asked. They all agreed, and left. Alisa's brain nearly shut down, knowing that everyone was watching. Rean looked at her and laughed abit. He held her hand and pressed a light kiss on the side of her head, causing her to blush and look back at him. He pulled her into another hug, wrapping his arms around her waist while she rested her hands on his chest.

"Don't think about them right now." Rean said, trying to relax his girlfriend. He leaned and gave her another kiss that lasted for thirty seconds.

"Think about us." Alisa blushed and smiled at him.

"You better not say that to other girls. Or else they'll be all over you and I won't forgive you." Alisa warned.

"After all, I want you to myself." She whispered looking away, blushing furiously. Rean laughed and stroke her hair.

"I won't. I promise." Rean said, pressing a kiss on her hair. Alisa laughed and press her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I love you, Rean."

"I love you too, Alisa."

\--

 **I just finished the first game and currently started the second. And I'm so excited to see the development between these two. And this is my favorite ship in general, so made a third fanfic for them ;) Your welcome!**


End file.
